dragonballfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dragon Ball FF
Dragon Ball FF es una serie creada por el usuario creado gnrdog03 consta de 2 sagas cada una con 15 episodios fue estrenada el 10 ene ro del 2015. Personajes * Goku DBFF * Vegeta DBFF * Gohan DBFF * Goten DBFF * Trunks DBFF * Broly DBFF * Krilin DBFF * Shenlong DBFF * Raimaku DBFF * Gogeta DBFF Sagas # Saga de los caidos # Saga de Raimaku # Saga de Omega Shenron (Relleno) # Saga del Final Capitulos Saga de los Caidos * Capitulo 1 : El torneo * Capitulo 2 : El regreso de Goku * Capitulo 3 : Problemas en el infierno * Capitulo 4 : Escape de los enemigos * Capitulo 5 : Gohan vs Freeceller * Capitulo 6 : Eliminando a los enemigos * Capitulo 7 : Un enemigo viejo * Capitulo 8 : Vegeta vs Broly * Capitulo 9 : Gohan y Gotenks vs Broly * Capitulo 10 : Devuelta al Infierno * Capitulo 11 : Batalla fuera de limites * Capitulo 12 : El Super Saiyajin 3 * Capitulo 13 : Piccolo entra a la Batalla * Capitulo 14 : ¿La batalla final? * Capitulo 15 : Aun no es Suficiente Saga de Raimaku * Capitulo 16 : Pelea en el mas alla * Capitulo 17 : El SSJ * Capitulo 18 : Goku vs Raimaku * Capitulo 19 : Atravez del tiempo * Capitulo 20 : La Segunda Forma * Capitulo 21 : La Tercera Forma * Capitulo 22 : Los Prototipos * Capitulo 23 : El ejercito destructor * Capitulo 24 : Fusion Maxima * Capitulo 25 : Los Origenes de Raimaku * Capitulo 26 : El consejo decide * Capitulo 27 : El ejercito Cold * Capitulo 28 : Raimaku * Capitulo 29 : Devuelta a la Fusion * Capitulo 30 : La Guerra Definitiva Peliculas Dragon Ball FF : Cronicas de un Guerrero Dragon Ball FF : Historias Alternativas Dragon Ball FF : Una Historia Jamas Contada Dragon Ball FF : Una Historia Jamas Contada Pt 2 Dragon Ball FF : Una Historia Jamas Contada Pt 3 Dragon Ball FF : Rebelion Contra La Tirania Opening / Ending * Achilles Last Stand (Letra) "Achilles' Last Stand" Completa It was an April morning when they told us we should go As I turn to you, you smiled at me How could we say no? With all the fun to have, to live the dreams we always had Oh, the songs to sing, when we at last return again Sending off a glancing kiss, to those who claim they know Below the streets that steam and hiss, The devil's in his hole Oh to sail away, To sandy lands and other days Oh to touch the dream, Hides inside and never seen. Into the sun the south the north, at last the birds have flown The shackles of commitment fell, In pieces on the ground Oh to ride the wind, To tread the air above the din Oh to laugh aloud, Dancing as we fought the crowd To seek the man whose pointing hand, The giant step unfolds With guidance from the curving path, That churns up into stone If one bell should ring, in celebration for a king So fast the heart should beat, As proud the head with heavy feet. Days went by when you and I, bathed in eternal summers glow As far away and distant, Our mutual child did grow Oh the sweet refrain, Soothes the soul and calms the pain Oh Albion remains, sleeping now to rise again Wandering & wandering, What place to rest the search The mighty arms of Atlas, Hold the heavens from the earth The mighty arms of Atlas, Hold the heavens from the earth From the earth... I know the way, know the way, know the way, know the way X2 Oh the mighty arms of Atlas, Hold the heavens from the earth. Siguiente Dragon Ball FFZCategoría:Series Categoría:Series de Gnrdog03